


Period Drama

by Wet_Lapras



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Periods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wet_Lapras/pseuds/Wet_Lapras
Summary: This story was born on a very bad day in August 2017. In this story I’m exploring an issue that has plagued me since my teens. This issue has stolen many days of my life.I actually felt a LOT like this when I wrote this and it really sucks. I was stuck in bed for two days. You could call it a creative outlet for a lot of frustration!. This has been pretty much me every month since I ‘started’, minus having the lovely Daryl to look after me of course!I hope you enjoy this self-centred little number.Category hurt/comfort/romanceTakes place at the farm just after Sophia is found among the walkers in the barn and Daryl gets hurt looking for her.This chapter is rated MA for adult content, sexual descriptions, naked moments, language etc, I will rate each chapter accordingly.Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Walking Dead, this is for entertainment purposes only.





	1. Chapter 1

I hate my period, I’ve always had a lot of issues in this area but this month was about to really put things into perspective!. The world as humanity knew it was over, I accepted that and moved on a long time ago, I’d rather face an army of ten thousand undead than face another month of pain and other horrible period related illness.

I woke up at around 2am in our makeshift bed in Daryl’s tent, the tent we’d shared ever since we realised our love for one another after he’d saved me from about a dozen walkers.

Pain was coursing through my body, slowly but surely increasing and I felt so weak and unwell, as if a really bad flu had taken over my body. I knew straight away what this was, good job I’d put a super maxi pad on before going to sleep huh?.

I lay there for a few minutes, feeling the hard ground in my bones more so than usual. I knew I had to try and get to the bathroom, well the little outhouse we were calling our bathroom anyway and clean up but I wasn’t sure if my legs would carry me. I felt very dizzy too. Should I wake him up? Should I take my life in my hands and wake the sleeping tiger that was Daryl Dixon?.

He lay on his back with his left hand resting loosely on his chest, his ruffled long hair hung loosely around his stubbly face.

No I thought, let the poor man sleep, he must be shattered. He was still quite fragile himself after falling into the ravine, being impaled by one of his own crossbow bolts and narrowly escaping a bullet in the head from Andrea when he had been desperately searching for poor Sophia.

That incident had really taken its toll on Daryl both physically and emotionally. I could tell he was blaming himself for it by the way he was carrying himself and behaving lately. I was woken up the night after she’d walked out of the barn as a walker by Daryl crying softly, hoping I was asleep. I didn’t say anything or push him to tell me the cause of his distress, I just put my arm around him and held him until he fell asleep.

I was going to try to be as quiet as I could, I didn’t want to wake anyone else, sleep was hard to come by in this dangerous new world. I began to slowly sit up, a sharp jolt of pain tore into my lower abdomen like a blunt knife. I managed not to audibly yelp.

My head swam with dizziness as pain shot up my back and down my legs, but I’d faced far worse as we did our best to survive in this dangerous post-apocalyptic world right? ‘Suck it up girl’, I told myself sternly.

I slowly sat up carefully as it was not my intention to wake Daryl. I managed to shuffle out of my sleeping bag and the many blankets that lay around us. I unzipped the tent entrance and crawled outside into the cool night air. The moon was full and stars sparkled against the almost black backdrop of the night sky.

I pushed myself up and onto my feet, the pain bit hard again as I straightened up. I doubled over a bit, ‘I can do this’ I told myself. I’d survived the apocalypse and the dangerous world that came after, nothing was impossible. I took a step forward as the floodgates opened between my legs. I felt myself sway on my feet and automatically reached for the plastic table outside our tent next to me to steady myself, knocking a metal water canteen from its perch on the table. ‘What the fuck!’ a voice called from the tent as Daryl quickly sat up, about to reach for the hunting knife he kept under his pillow. ‘It’s only me hun’ I replied as loudly as my pain strangled voice would allow. 'What’s up with you, you ok?’ Daryl asked sleepily as he made his way out of the tent.

I didn’t really have chance to answer, everything was spinning now and dark spots were beginning to invade my vision, getting bigger with every passing second.

The last thing I remember was Daryl telling me ‘I got you, it’s okay’, then pain ripping through my body and feeling his arms around me, and then darkness enveloped me.

It felt like no time had passed when I came to, I was lying on the ground, the upper half of my limp body in Daryl’s arms. Other people, woken up by the commotion, were also looking down at me but their faces were still blurry. I felt very weak, confused and disoriented.

One of the blurry figures kneeled down beside me and I felt their fingers on my wrist, was it Hershel? Was he checking my pulse?. How did Hershel get to me so quickly?. Did Daryl yell for someone to get him? I had no idea.

Daryl reached towards another one of the blurry figures, did he call them Carol? I couldn’t be sure of anything in my state. He took something from them and I felt him press it against my forehead, it felt damp and cool. 'It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay’ I heard Daryl say, although his voice still sounded distant. He brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and I felt his hand take mine, his thumb brushing across my knuckles.

'Hey, welcome back’ he said in a low, soft tone. 'What happened?’ I managed to whisper. 'You just collapsed, I caught you, you’re ok’, Daryl replied. 'It hurts’ I whimpered. 'What hurts sweetie?’ asked Daryl. 'My damn period’ I managed to rasp. 'Oh no hun, I’m so sorry’ Daryl softly replied as he pressed the cool object back onto my forehead. Daryl immediately realised that was why I had just collapsed.

I swear I heard Hershel asking Daryl if this had happened before and Daryl telling him yes it had. Which it had, not long after me and Daryl got together he witnessed me pass out in front of him from my period when we were alone with nobody around.

We were on two day supply run together to gather stuff up for the camp. I remember that awful day, it was very much like this one, but poor Daryl was terrified, he thought I was really sick, or worse, bit. I remember him holding me in his arms and crying softly as I slowly came to. Once I’d fully recovered, or recovered enough to stand, he pretty much carried me back to our tent, listened to me explain all about my women’s problems and insisted that I slept in his arms that night. He’d said he thought he’d lost me.

It landed up being quite a good night after all that, I started to realise exactly how much Daryl really did care about me. In my opinion, all the assumptions I’d heard about Daryl so far were very wrong. Daryl was capable of loving someone and caring for them.

He remembered how Merle would take the piss out of any woman who dared speak openly about period related issues within earshot of him. Daryl however, Daryl loved me regardless of whatever small glitches came with me.

'Do you think you can stand up yet?’ Daryl asked. 'Not sure, need to get to the bathroom’ I croaked back. 'Just try to sit up slowly’ Daryl said. I put my hands on the ground either side of me and pushed myself up a little. 'Ugh’ I whimpered weakly, I felt awfully wobbly. 'That better?’ Daryl asked as I lay against him with my back against his chest and my head resting on his shoulder. ‘Yeah a bit’ I managed to say.

He wrapped his arms around me and I felt him pull me close. 'Here, drink this, a female voice spoke up in front of me as Carol stooped beside me and handed me a cup of water which I gladly sipped. I didn’t realise how fucking thirsty I was.

'Right, let’s try and get you off this hard ground’ Daryl spoke quietly. 'Come on hun’ I heard Carol speak up again as she slipped her hand under my left arm as Daryl slid his hand under my right arm. My feet found the ground and with their help, I slowly got to my feet and stood up. I still swayed a little but Daryl and Carol had me and held me steady. The red river began to flow again, 'got to get to the bathroom’ 'ok hun, take it slow’ Daryl said as I dared to take a step forward. They helped me to the little shack of a bathroom. 'Need a hand in there?’ Daryl asked. 'Nah should be ok’. 'Alright, but shout if things change ok?’ Daryl said back, his voice still full of concern.

Once I’d cleaned up and replaced my super jumbo pad, I left the bathroom and Daryl was there alone now. 'Where is Carol I asked. 'I told her to go back to bed, said I got you, she could go’. Hershel sauntered over to us and said ’ I’ve just come to check up on you, make sure you’re doing alright before I go back to bed ok?’. 'Sure’ I replied, my voice was quiet and groggy. ‘Gotta take a leak’, I heard Daryl’s voice chime in and I giggled ever so slightly.

Hershel motioned for my hand and checked my pulse. 'Your blood pressure is still a bit low’ he deduced. ‘How are you feeling now?’ he asked me. 'Tired, drained, sore and weak’ I whimpered back. 'Oh and you’re not wasting the meds on me before you ask, they don’t work well for me, I just need a good sleep’.

Pain suddenly shot through me again. 'Agrh, ugh’ I whimpered out loud and I began to sway again. I felt so weak and helpless, not a good state in this world where the dead rise and eat the living and one’s strength and ability to fight or to run is the difference between life and death.

I felt Daryl’s arm around my midsection again and I instantly felt safer. 'I’ve got you’ he said, his voice low and calm. 'Let’s get you back to bed, it’s only 3am’ he said, 'you need to rest’. He helped me back to our tent and back into our makeshift bed. I was still way too wobbly to battle with the sleeping bag so I lay on top of that and our duvet, Daryl pulled the blanket around me and got in next to me. I squirmed as another wave of pain bit hard and Daryl pulled me close to his warm body. I felt like reheated death, weak and sore. Daryl held me and his strong arms pulled me closer still. 'Get to sleep but let me know if you need anything else ok?’ Daryl said as he kissed the top of my head.

I was so exhausted and in so much pain my body just couldn’t keep awake another second. The warmth of Daryl’s body was very comforting. I closed my eyes and fell sound asleep.

I wasn’t sure what the time was when a wave of pain woke me again, but I know I yelled 'OW’ on the top of my voice as I was waking up. Daryl sat up and placed his hand on my left shoulder, 'pain’ I squeaked out, gripping my sides and doubling over. Daryl shifted over towards me a bit more and began to gently run his hands up and down my back and sides. This felt amazing, Daryl cared enough to forgo his sleep to help me with something some people, especially his own brother, would have sneered at and maybe told me to get over. For a lot of us women, it is a painfully serious matter.

Waking up again warranted another miserable trek to the bathroom, I was on the verge of collapsing again but Daryl managed to keep me from keeling over. We had to stop several times during this trip to the bathroom so I could shake off the dizziness.

By the time we were back in the tent, I was delirious from the pain and general malaise brought on by my damned period, my senses seemed to desert me with each wave of red hot agony. I whimpered and chattered incoherently, I felt so unwell. 'Shh, just be still’ I heard his voice say, as I began to fall asleep again. I drifted in a pain filled limbo somewhere between asleep and awake. Soon, I felt myself slipping away into sleep.

_A sound startled me, a low moan broke the silence of the woods at night. It was getting closer and closer, the woodland floor crunched beneath its as yet unseen feet. Crack! Snap!._

_I reached for my knife, my weapon of choice for close quarters interaction with walkers, it wasn’t on my belt. Fear rising inside me, I reached to the other side of my belt for my second weapon of choice, my Glock that Daryl had given me when we first met, but that was not there either._

_Then with no warning at all, a maggot riddled arm grabbed my shoulder as a female walker’s rotten teeth sank into my flesh. I tried to scream, Daryl! Daryl! Help me!!! But no sound left my throat._

_I felt another red hot pain in my abdomen, another walker, a male, had sneaked up on me while I had been busy trying to fend off the first, more obvious one. He dug his hands into my flesh._

_I looked down as he tore into my abdomen with bony rotten fingers, his teeth biting into my insides, insides that were spilling out in front of me in a pool of blood. I knew this man…nooo, oh no fucking way…Daryl….my voice stolen from me by fear, pain now giving way to the blackness of death, my Daryl…oh….nooo….NOOOO…._

‘Hey, wake up, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m right here’ his hand on my shoulder, his voice breaking through as I began to wake up. I knew this voice, I loved the person it belonged to, and hadn’t a reanimated version of him just eaten me alive?!?. ‘You’re dead!, Daryl, you’re dead!’ I sobbed. 'No hun, I’m right here, you’re okay, it was just a bad dream, it’s okay’. 'Pain’ I gasped as I felt Daryl’s hand on my shoulder, ‘it’s okay, just lay still’ I was now fully awake, my body was shaking, I was terrified, which was so unlike me. I shared Daryl’s lack of fear. I felt so ashamed to feel like this, especially in front of Daryl.

‘Come here’ Daryl’s voice was so soft and calm as he fully pulled me from the hell of my nightmare.

He sat behind me and held me in his arms, resting his head on mine and planting the occasional kiss on the back of my neck. I felt his stubble and his long hair brush my neck and face. His hands moved to my hips then round to my awfully sore lower abdominal area as he continued to gently massage circles there.

A lot of people had first thought the redneck didn’t have anything like this in him, caring for someone in so much pain in such a gentle and kind manner.

'Come here’ Daryl motioned for me to lay back. He lay on his back and I lay back too, placing my head on his chest. The pain was building again, I moaned under my breath. No meds worked so I wasn’t about to dig into precious supplies, I had my Daryl, and that was enough. I felt myself slipping back into sleep, the warmth radiating from Daryl’s body was glorious. Exhaustion outran the pain and I fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was born on a very bad day in August 2017. In this story I’m exploring an issue that has plagued me since my teens. This issue has stolen many days of my life.
> 
> I actually felt a LOT like this when I wrote this and it really sucks. I was stuck in bed for two days. You could call it a creative outlet for a lot of frustration!. This has been pretty much me every month since I ‘started’, minus having the lovely Daryl to look after me of course!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this self-centred little number.
> 
> Category hurt/comfort/romance
> 
> Takes place at the farm just after Sophia is found among the walkers in the barn and Daryl gets hurt looking for her. 
> 
> This chapter is rated T, language etc, I will rate each chapter accordingly.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Walking Dead, this is for entertainment purposes only.

When morning arrived, I woke up slowly, pain still gnawing at me like some kind of creature with huge scratchy claws was trying to escape from my lower abdomen. Daryl was already awake and was just looking at me with those huge blue eyes of his. I winced as pain tore through me once again. ‘This was going to be a very long day’ I told myself silently. 'Looks like you’re still hurtin’ pretty bad’ Daryl’s gruff voice broke the silence. 'Yeah, the pain is still really bad, I dare not even try to stand up yet’ I replied. 'I’ll help you, just take it slow and you’ll be fine hun’ Daryl did his best to reassure me.

'You need anything just ask ok?’ Daryl said as he turned towards me a bit more and started massaging my sore lower abdominal area again. 'Could you give me a hand to the bathroom please?’ I asked. 'Yeah, sure, just lemme get my slippers on’, Daryl spoke so softly to me, it was almost as if he reserved this quiet, soothing tone just for me, because I’d never heard him speak to anyone else in the group this way.

He fidgeted and whimpered ‘ah! ow!’ as moved ready to stand up, ‘you ok?’ I asked. ‘Side’s hurtin’ a bit that’s all’. ‘Sorry hun’ I told him, knowing what it was like to be in a crap load of pain. I knew mine wouldn’t last though, Daryl would probably hurt for a good few more days yet. Poor Daryl had gotten himself a nasty injury and if hospitals had still existed he would certainly have been in one for a while. I shuddered as I recalled the sight of Daryl’s limp body being carried into the house by Rick and Shane. I honestly thought I’d lost him. The moments as the center of my world was carried unconscious into the house had been the most difficult moments of my life aside from discovering all my remaining family had joined the ranks of the undead not so long ago. I stayed with Daryl in Hershel’s house that night in a chair next to his bed and held his hand until the dawn light woke him from his fitful, drug induced sleep. ‘You’re gonna be okay sweetheart’ I told his sleeping form as I gently brushed a few stray strands of hair from his face. My heart had taken another bashing when T Dog had run towards us with Sophia’s doll that Daryl had dropped after Andrea’s bullet clipped him. Was this a sign of hope or yet more sadness?. I had been wondering how I could personally thank Hershel for saving Daryl that fateful day.

Daryl crawled out of the tent and stood up.

I sat up as best as I could and crawled outside too on my hands and knees. Daryl approached me with his arms outstretched and I placed my hands into his. He slowly helped me to stand and once I stood up I swayed a bit, I felt awful, he wrapped his arm around my middle and we slowly walked towards the bathroom.

Pain struck again like an angry bolt of lightning. My legs wobbled under me and I began to feel really dizzy again. I leaned onto Daryl to steady myself. 'Oh sweetie, it’s okay, I’ve got you’ Daryl’s soft voice said. I could see he was grimacing from the pain in his side as he put all his energy into holding me up. I felt awful, almost as if I were directly hurting the poor guy.

We made it to the bathroom, Daryl waited outside for me as I cleaned up. Once I was done, he placed his arm around my middle again and we headed back to the tent. He helped me back into bed and pulled the blanket back around me. It was about 8am and he headed off to let the others know I wasn’t well enough for much today, they knew I’d collapsed last night and all asked Daryl how I was doing.

He’d told them I was pretty unwell, in pain and exhausted. I’d asked him to tell them all why if he wanted, in the hopes it would make them all reconsider any temptation to make any cruel jibes or jokes. I wasn’t up to that today.

He returned to the tent a few minutes later and slid into bed beside me. I was laying on my back trying to push the pain down. For a moment he just looked at me, those big blue eyes gazed at me like sapphires. I could see pain etched onto his face, pain that would plague him until his wounds healed. He shifted a bit closer, laying on his right side and placing his left hand onto my face and slowly stroking my hair and running his rough fingers across my face, fingers hardened by years of pulling bowstrings.

'I’m sorry’ I said sadly as I gazed back into Daryl’s eyes. 'I feel so weak and useless. I’ve always had huge problems with this’ tears began to form in the corners of my eyes. 'Hey, it’s okay sweetie, it’s not your fault, you can’t control these things’ he said, his hand now moving down my arm. He leaned over me and kissed me slowly on the lips, his long hair brushed my face. I kissed him back and we put our arms around each other.

This blissful moment had distracted me from the gnawing in my stomach. The pain was building up into a violent crescendo again. 'Ouch! Ugh!’ I whimpered as the pain seared through me like a white hot flash. I grimaced, trying to push it down. ’

‘I can’t lie here all day’ I said to Daryl. 'Oh you can and you will, the last thing we want is for you to collapse again’. He said as he pulled the blanket over me, ’ I’ll be back in a few ‘. As Daryl left the tent, I turned over to lay on my front, pulling my right leg up a bit and placing a pillow against my side, trying to reduce the pain. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting back to sleep.

It felt like I’d only just fallen asleep when I felt him sit down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. ‘Here, try to eat this’ Daryl said as he presented me with a bowl of warm porridge oats. Once I’d done eating I handed Daryl the bowl back and lay back down.

‘I need to go hunt this morning’ Daryl said, 'I’ll not be too long, but we need the meat’. 'Ok, I’ll be ok’ I said. 'Don’t you be going anywhere, you should rest now’ Daryl said as he gathered up his crossbow, bolts and knife. 'So should you’ I told Daryl, you’re hurt, you’re going to get even more hurt if you don’t take it a bit slower for a bit and let your body heal’.

'Gotta hunt, we need the meat’ Daryl said. 'Ok but please be careful, I’m not losing you Daryl, I love you’ I told him. ‘I’ll be fine’ he assured me. This was Daryl Dixon, yes, he’d be fine.

‘Help me outside’ I asked Daryl quietly as he leaned over the tent’s tiny doorway. 'I really think you should lie down’ he said back. 'I will but I want to sit outside for a bit, just till you get back from hunting’. 'Ok’ he said as he reached his hands towards me, knowing better than to argue with me.

I grabbed his hands and he helped me stand up. I still felt terrible. Once I was standing up I slumped against his body, slung my arms around his waist, put my head against his chest and closed my eyes as he hugged me. I felt his hand on the back of my neck as he kissed me slowly on the lips.

'Here, lay here for a bit, he pulled one of the loungers over to me. I lay down, the sound of morning birdsong filled my ears as Daryl draped one of our blankets over me and kissed the top of my head. 'I love you he told me, 'I love you too’ I responded. This was our simple ritual before we parted or engaged in trips into the dangerous post-apocalyptic world. I love you more than you will ever know Daryl Dixon, more than your own waste of space family ever did I’m sure, I thought to myself.

Daryl had asked the others to keep an eye on me while he went hunting. Hershel walked over to me and asked how I felt now.

'I feel awful, so fucking tired and weak, in so much pain’, I told him, my voice starting to crack slightly as tears welled in the corners of my eyes. 'This thing makes me feel so useless’. Hershel took my right hand into his and began to tell me how his wife Patricia had very similar issues relating to period cycles. She would get pretty sick with it, and sometimes be unable to get out of bed on bad days.

‘Daryl’s amazing isn’t he, I’ve seen how he cares so much about you’ Hershel said in a very matter of fact tone. 'I’d be dead if it were not for Daryl, I love that man with every last cell in my body’ I told Hershel.

'I wish he’d stay put, he hasn’t given himself the time his body needs to heal properly’ I told Hershel. 'When he gets back from hunting I want check his wounds’ Hershel said, ’ please ask him to be honest about his pain levels too’ I asked Hershel. ’ He’s been fidgeting a lot in the night and whimpering in his sleep’ I told Hershel, I think he’s hurting a lot more than he wants to let on’ I said’. 'I offered him something to help his pain, but he refused, said pain meds make him drowsy and he needs to be alert and able to fight if he needs to’. Hershel told me. 'That’s my Daryl through and through’ I said back, 'I’ll have a word, see if I can get him to accept something tonight’.

Hershel sat with me for a few minutes. 'This will be the death of me’ I said to him, 'when I need to run from a bunch of walkers, I’ll collapse unconscious instead, I hope I stay unconscious while they eat me alive’ I said. 'Either that or I’ll get bit and Daryl will have the job of putting me down’ I said to Hershel.

‘I’ll be my luck I’ll get my fucking period the same time a huge herd rolls through’.

‘Less of that’ Hershel said, 'Daryl needs you, we all do. You have a hell of a lot in common with Daryl, more than you think. You’re just as intelligent and resourceful as he is, you’re both natural born survivors’ Hershel said to me, his voice as stoic and calm as usual. 'No matter what happens to you and this world, I can absolutely promise you that Daryl will never, ever let anything like that happen to you’.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was born on a very bad day in August 2017. In this story I’m exploring an issue that has plagued me since my teens. This issue has stolen many days of my life.
> 
> I actually felt a LOT like this when I wrote this and it really sucks. I was stuck in bed for two days. You could call it a creative outlet for a lot of frustration!. This has been pretty much me every month since I ‘started’, minus having the lovely Daryl to look after me of course!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this self-centred little number.
> 
> Category hurt/comfort/romance
> 
> Takes place at the farm just after Sophia is found among the walkers in the barn and Daryl gets hurt looking for her. 
> 
> This chapter is rated MA for adult content, sexual descriptions, naked moments, language etc, I will rate each chapter accordingly.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Walking Dead, this is for entertainment purposes only.

I must have fallen asleep, I thought to myself as my tired eyes readjusted to the daylight. Hershel was sitting opposite me reading Stephen King’s The Stand. ‘Apt reading for the apocalypse’ I joked to him. ‘It’s my fourth read, I love this story so much’ he said. 'How long have I been asleep?’ I asked him. 'It was just gone 9am when Daryl went off hunting, it’s 11:30am now, three and a half hours’.

'YOWCH!’ I gasped as pain bit me square in the stomach, causing me to sit up and double over. 'Pain again?’ Hershel asked. 'How’d you guess?’ I quipped back, trying my very best to push this latest wave of agony down as it split through my weak, exhausted body.

I saw him walk out of the woods, a pair of large antlers dangled from the head of a nice big whitetail buck he was hauling on his back. I could just make out his well-toned arm muscles as he got closer, the buck’s head lolling everywhere as he walked.

Daryl Dixon always looked amazing, even when he was strolling out of the woods covered in dirt, with dead animals hanging all over his body. I fell in love with him a long time before I realized just how impressive he was to look at. I fell in love with his intelligence, his resourcefulness, his kindness and determination.

I wanted so badly to run over to him and help him carry the buck back to the house, where he could hang it up in the shed, gut and skin it. I cursed at myself as soon as I realized I could barely stand, let alone run over to him.

He smiled at me and Hershel as he walked towards our camp, blood ran from the buck’s nose down Daryl’s left arm. 'Put a bolt in this fella pretty soon after I went out’ he told us, 'damn thing took off, had to track him for a good while, but hell, t'was worth it, gonna cook us up a venison party for dinner’ Daryl’s lips turned up slightly into one of his cute smiles. I loved venison so much and it always seemed to taste that bit better if it had been caught and prepared by the one and only Daryl Dixon.

I slowly sat up, 'need to get cleaned up sweetie’ I said to Daryl. Hershel sat up and stood up , 'I got you’ he said, reaching his hands out towards me. 'Really need to wash up properly this time’ I said. 'You can come inside and take a shower if you feel up to it’ Hershel told me slowly. 'Not sure I can stand for that long I said back as I took Hershel’s hands and he helped pull me upright. 'Would you get me my clean clothes from the suitcase please, and Daryl some too? he’s filthy’, I laughed a little. I kindly asked Hershel. 'Yes of course’ he replied before going inside the RV and pulling mine and Daryl’s suitcase out from under one of the beds and retrieving us a set of clean clothes each as I leaned my weight onto the garden table next to me.

'Lemme get this guy strung up and gutted I’ll be right there. No point in washing up then messing around with deer entrails right after’. I knew I had to accept Daryl’s help, as much as it pained me not to be able to even wash myself today, I accepted it. This was my life now, there were no doctors left to help me, not that they ever did anyway.

Daryl took the large buck into one of the wooden sheds, strung it up and slit its abdomen down the middle, pulling out all the insides, tossing the entrails into a bucket outside the shed, adding yet more gore to his dirty body.

Hershel had his arm around my shoulders, supporting me as we made our way towards the house. 'Maggie’ he called, 'get us a couple of clean towels would you’ 'yes just a second daddy’ she called back. I leaned against the shed wall to keep myself up while I waited for the next poor soul to support me.

Ugh I suddenly saw it, the bucket of deer guts, flies already starting to congregate around it. I am most certainly not squeamish, I’ve been there when we’ve disembowelled and beheaded walkers and it’s not bothered me, heck I’d helped Daryl to do it on some occasions. I was always first to run towards and attack walkers alongside Daryl, often getting drenched in putrid zombie body fluids in the process. Today, deer guts were all it took, ‘ugh’, no…ulp..’ I started to throw up, gosh it hurt. The action of throwing up on top of this pain was quite something else. My stomach had already felt pretty uneasy, but this was all it took to push it over the edge. Yuck!.

'Oh fuck!, I’m so sorry!’ I heard Daryl’s voice, ‘I should not have left that there!’ He ran to clean his hands on a towel before he jogged outside to me and wrapped his firm hands around my stomach and held them there while I lost everything I’d eaten and drunk in the past few fucking days, or so it seemed anyway. ‘Ugh, it’s not your fault Daryl’ my scratchy voice responded as I tried to be sick again but nothing came up and it felt as if my insides were being pulled in all directions. Daryl moved one of his hands to my back and gently rubbed circles there as I regained some composure.

Throwing up wore my already exhausted body out even more. Hershel handed me a cup of water that I used to rinse my mouth and spat out onto the ground.

I managed to stand up a little and leaned back onto Daryl. His hand was still on my stomach, rubbing gently. ‘It’s okay, we’ll get washed up then get you into bed’ he told me before he kissed my neck and tightened his grip on me ever so slightly.

Once I was sure I wasn’t going to be sick again, we continued into the house.

Rick, Lori, Carol and Carl were in the large living room playing board games as we walked in and headed to the bathroom. Maggie, who had been collecting eggs with Glenn, handed Hershel two towels.

'Hey’ everyone seemed to call out at once, I said hey up back and me, Hershel and the blood covered, messy looking superhero that was my Daryl followed close behind as Hershel kept a firm hold on my shoulders with one arm and held the bundle of clothes with the other as we walked towards the bathroom. 'Hey’ I managed to say, my post vomiting voice still merely a whisper.

Once we got to the bathroom, he turned the water on and adjusted it so it was just the right temperature and said 'well I will leave you two to it now’ and I thanked him for helping me inside the house and to the bathroom. 'Oh Daryl’ Hershel called again, 'put these on either side of your wound, try not to get it too wet’ and he handed Daryl two waterproof dressings.

Daryl took over then and held on to my shoulders with both hands from behind as I kicked my slippers off. I swayed a little as another wave of pain assaulted all my senses at once. 'Ugh!’ I whimpered, leaning back slightly into Daryl’s arms and he held on to me tighter.

I began trying to take my pyjamas off, which was an appallingly difficult task for someone in so much pain. My eyes were beginning to fill up with tears, Daryl saw and pulled me into a hug. He held me for a few seconds, his hand on the back of my head, gently holding me against his body before I resumed my task. 'Come here, lemme help you’ he said in a low tone. I hated feeling so weak, I felt useless.

'Just a moment’ he said, before lifting my chin up with his fingers and slowly kissing me as his tongue begged my lips for entry, which I gladly granted.

I felt Daryl’s tongue flicker over mine, pain stabbed into my stomach again like a white hot sword. I winced, desperate not to allow the pain to break our moment of affection.

He noticed my pain and wrapped both his rather mucky arms around me. He knew I didn’t care, his aversion to being clean came as part of the deal when it came to sharing your life the mystery that was Daryl Dixon. The dirt wouldn’t survive the shower anyway. 

He then moved his hands to my front and began to slowly unbutton my shirt. Once he was done he gently pulled it back and off me completely. He was so careful not to make any sudden movements that may worsen my pain.

He held me there for a few moments, and then kissed my neck slowly while his hands found my chest cupping and gently squeezing my breasts, his fingers playing with my nipples.

I felt his stubble against my neck, I moved closer to him and felt a shudder run down my spine as I felt his now hard cock rub against my leg. For a few moments, my awful pain was pushed back a little, I was lost in his warmth and affection. I didn’t care how filthy his body was, I put both my arms around him and smiled a little as our tongues found each other again.

'Come here sweetheart’ I motioned towards the two dressings on the counter. 'Would you?’ he asked. 'Yes of course’ and I undid the wrappings and removed the dressings, placing them as gently as I could onto his bolt wound. He still held on to me as I stuck the dressings onto both sides of his wound.

He winced and yelped. 'Oh Daryl I’m sorry!’, 'naw sweetie it’s cool’.

‘How much does this thing hurt’ I asked him, begging im to be honest . 'A lot’ he said back in a gruff voice. 'Hershel I wants to talk to you about it’ I told Daryl as he helped me finish taking my clothes off and step into the shower. The feeling of the warm water on my tired, sore, weak body was amazing.

'Yeah I know he does, he wants to drug me with pain meds’. I smiled and we both laughed a little.

Daryl took off his deer blood caked clothes, revealing his naked glory and stepped in to the shower with me. 'Oh, I had to take down three walkers out there this morning too’ Daryl shot up over the sound of the water. The realisation of what else must have been on his clothes was a little too much for my sore stomach and I almost threw up again but thankfully I didn’t.

The water around our feet turned murky as the warm water ran over his dirty body. His now wet long hair framed his face and hung over his cheeks. He picked up the bottle of shampoo and squeezed out a blob into his palm before running it through his hair. He then picked up the soap, lathered it in his hands and ran the bubbles over his skin, removing the last of the dirt and blood.

He squeezed out another blob and ran his hands through my hair next. He gently rubbed the shampoo into my hair, his fingers slowly working it through my hair. He grabbed the bar of soap, rubbed some into a lather in his hands and started to slowly wash me. He began with my neck, then my arms and chest, gently teasing my nipples, a pleasant shudder ran down my back, ‘oh this was amazingly good’ I thought to myself, it was the best I’d felt since I had collapsed in the poor man’s arms yesterday. A smile curled the corners of my mouth upwards.

He pulled me close, his hands exploring my body, running down my back and gently coming to a stop in the small of my back. I felt so sick and tired. Daryl was totally amazing though. He could have gone off chopping wood or sitting on watch, but he wanted to make sure I was okay. In Daryl’s world, I was queen apparently and everything else could wait. He pulled me towards him and kissed me, his tongue found mine, his arms around me as the luxuriously warm water pinged off our skin, washing away the last of the day’s dirt and grime. I felt his bristly stubble gently tickle my face again. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the curves of his strong muscles as my hands set out on their voyage across his body. 

As much as I knew he most certainly wanted put my back against the wall and fuck me right here under the warm shower, he held back, his concern was with my awful pain. 

My hands found his erection and my fingers ran its length, causing Daryl to shudder. It didn’t take me long to get him off, my strength lasted just long enough to allow my hands to slowly drag him over the edge, causing him to writhe against the wall with floods of pleasure flowing through his body, as if I’d set every single nerve in his body on fire with my touch.

Pain bit again and I jumped a bit. 'Sorry, sorry!’ he gasped, awfully worried that he had hurt me.

He instinctively knew that as wonderful as this moment was, not to do more than just be there, wash and hold me under the shower.

He stepped out of the shower and held up a large towel, I stepped out and he wrapped the towel around me and slowly dried me off. He kissed me again, his lips met mine quickly. He helped me get into my clothes, only a pair of loose trousers and a shirt, I was feeling way too weak now to bother with trying to put a lot of stuff on.

I struggled to put another pad in my pants and Daryl held on to me as I did. He put his clean clothes on, a pair of clean beige jeans and his sleeveless red check flannel shirt.

As soon as I was done, a wave of pain and dizziness struck me hard. 'Oh no, ugh, shit’ I mumbled. I felt really sick all of a sudden. 'Wanna stop’ Daryl asked, 'nah, keep going, I’ll tell you if I’m gonna get sick again’ I said back. Daryl held his now clean arm around me as we walked back downstairs.

‘I’ll help you back to our tent if you want’. 'Yeah, please, I could use a lay down now, I’m tired’, the warm shower I’d just shared with Daryl had left me feeling really sleepy all of a sudden. We walked across the yard, Daryl’s arm firmly around my middle.

He unzipped our tent and helped me get inside, he put a thick duvet on the ground so I would not feel it so much. He gave me the biggest of the pillows and helped me into this Daryl Dixon version of a king size bed.

I lay on my back, he pulled the blanket over me. I felt him lay down next to me and he said 'come here’ and I lay against his warm chest. He began to stroke my hair, the soft movement of his fingers was incredibly relaxing. The gentle rhythm of his breathing was so soothing. His presence seemed to even calm the clawing beast in my stomach too, and no sooner I realized this, I was sound asleep. He must have been able to put me down and slip out of the tent and not disturb me. Daryl was a stealthy guy, that’s what made him such a good hunter.

Daryl quietly slipped out of the tent and went off to finish preparing the buck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was born on a very bad day in August 2017. In this story I’m exploring an issue that has plagued me since my teens. This issue has stolen many days of my life.
> 
> I actually felt a LOT like this when I wrote this and it really sucks. I was stuck in bed for two days. You could call it a creative outlet for a lot of frustration!. This has been pretty much me every month since I ‘started’, minus having the lovely Daryl to look after me of course!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this self-centred little number.
> 
> Category hurt/comfort/romance
> 
> Takes place at the farm just after Sophia is found among the walkers in the barn and Daryl gets hurt looking for her. 
> 
> This chapter is rated MA for adult content, sexual descriptions, naked moments, language etc, I will rate each chapter accordingly.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Walking Dead, this is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> More to come! :)

‘How is she now?’ Hershel asked as he walked towards Daryl. ‘Shattered’ Daryl replied. 'Fell asleep not long after we got back to the tent’. 'Good, let the poor girl rest a while, she’s had quite a day’, Hershel told Daryl. ‘Now, about your pain’ Hershel spoke up, ‘I hear you’re still hurting’. 'A bit’ replied Daryl, 'findin it hard to settle at night, wounds are buggin me’ he slowly drawled.

'Ok, please let me have a look, make sure it’s healing alright’ Hershel asked. 'Ok’ Daryl replied with a resigned tone to his voice.

Hershel motioned for Daryl to follow him into the house.

'Lemme finish up this buck and I’ll be right with you’ 'Ok’ Hershel replied.

Daryl finished butchering the buck, cleaned up and slowly wondered into the house.

'C'mon over here’ Hershel said, beckoning for Daryl to come into one of the large bedrooms. Daryl walked in and lay down on his right side on the big double bed. Hershel peeled his dressings off and examined both sides of Daryl’s bolt wound. 'Looks ok, no sign of infection which is a good sign’ ‘Now , the pain you’ve been in’ Hershel continued. ‘Hurts a bit’ Daryl said, 'oh I think it hurts a lot more than that’ stated Hershel.

Hershel also told Daryl he looked very tired, his injuries had left him very exhausted and he wasn’t good at keeping still and resting either. Daryl was also being kept awake by the fact he blamed himself so much for Sophia’s death. He wasn’t sleeping well and it was running his body down even more. 

‘You’ve done more for this group than most of us put together’ Hershel began to tell Daryl. ‘What happened to Sophia wasn’t your fault, we all know that son’. You almost gave your life to help find her, that’s a debt we can never repay’ Hershel continued as he began to redress Daryl’s wound.

Daryl felt tears beginning to well in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. 

‘You need to let your body heal, now, please let me give you something for this pain you’re in, especially at night when it’s keeping you awake’. Hershel pleaded with Daryl. Pleading with Daryl Dixon was usually a lost cause, but Daryl thought about me, and how much it would help me to know he was feeling more comfortable.

‘Ok but pain meds make me tired and drowsy’ Daryl retorted, ‘reminds me of the state Merle used to be in all the time, fuck that’. 'Well if the pain is bugging you at night, that’s not going to be a bad thing now is it, you, unlike Merle most of the time, need it’ . Daryl could not argue with that.

‘I’ll only be for a couple of nights while you heal some more’.

'Yeah, but what if walkers show up while I’m all out of it?’ Daryl spoke up again. 'There is all the other people you know, we all know how to dispatch walkers’ explained Hershel. ‘If you don’t rest, you’ll land up sick or get an infection, and that’s the last thing you need’.

'Remember, she’s not well either, if she gets sick again or needs helping to the bathroom, I need to be awake to help her out’. Daryl remarked with the uttermost concern for me again. ‘I’ve a feeling she will be feeling a lot better when she wakes up’, Hershel said back to Daryl. ‘When Pat would suffer like that, a good rest would always help her feel a lot better’. 

'Ok, what you got in your magic box of pills?’ Daryl asked. 'Well I’ll come by your tent tonight and give you a shot of this’ Hershel said, holding up a vial of morphine sulphate. 'Ok, just a one off for tonight, see how I feel, gotta hunt again soon so I suppose I need the rest that stuff will give me’. A resigned Daryl said back to Hershel.

Daryl began to saunter back towards our camp. 

It was about 6pm when I woke up, the sun was beginning to turn the sky pink as day slowly surrendered to the cool evening. I heard voices outside the tent, it was Daryl, Hershel and Rick discussing checking the woods for walkers. I heard Hershel tell Daryl he didn’t need to join them, and that he should stay with me and rest.

Daryl slowly stepped into the tent, half expecting me to still be asleep. ‘Hey’ his calm, Southern voice spoke, 'how are you feeling now?’. 'Still sore, pretty weak and very tired, but a damn sight better overall’ I told him. Hershel had been right, that good rest I’d finally got had done me the world of good. That awful flu feeling had almost gone, I just felt really exhausted, and my stomach was still a bit sore. Nothing a good night of sleep with my Daryl wouldn’t solve though I thought to myself as a small smile lit up my face.

I could smell meat cooking, oh I knew that smell, Venison!. 'Oh Daryl, that smells great!’ I almost shouted, only being held back by my still weak state.

'Venison steak, garlic potatoes and peas to be exact’ Daryl drawled slowly.

'Want some?’ he asked, his lips curling into a cute smile.

'Oh hell yes!’ I said I was fucking starving, specially given I’d thrown up everything in my stomach earlier in the day, ’ I just need to go clean up in the bathroom first’.

Daryl helped me get up and outside, helped me to the bathroom and back to the table. Dinner was amazingly good. Everyone asked me how I was feeling now while Daryl sorted everyone with dinner and a big glass of orange squash.

‘Eh, I feel a tad better, still not great but it’s an improvement on last night and this morning’.

I decided the time was right to personally thank Daryl for everything he’s done to help not only me, but the others too.

Carol spoke up and told him that he’d some more for her daughter in the few days he spent looking for her than her own father had ever done for her in her life.

The day was drawing to a close, the day now pretty much given way to evening as the last chinks of sunlight streaked the sky.

Cicadas began to sing, the evening calls of birds echoed through the trees. Once we’d done eating, Carol began to tell Daryl how much she appreciated what he had done for her daughter, and how he’d almost given his life to find her.

Daryl looked very sad, he was telling her how sorry he was Sophia had died. Tears began to fall down his face. I managed to stand up and took hold of his hand and Carol rubbed his back slowly as we both explained that it wasn’t his fault and he’d done more than enough for all of us.

He looked visibly exhausted, and in pain. It had all finally shattered the poor guy, his quiet tears slowly turning into sobs as he slowly stood up and walked around to the other side of the RV, hoping for some privacy. We both followed and I took his trembling hand into mine and Carol dried his still falling tears with a handkerchief. ‘Daryl sweetie, it’s not your fault, please, you must believe us’ I told him, placing my arms around his waist. He relaxed his aching body against the side of the RV. 

I said it’d be good if we both had an early night. The day’s events had sapped the last of our energy. On top of all this he’d gone off hunting in the morning and worn himself out even more.

‘Now, how’d it go with Hershel?’ I asked Daryl.

‘He told me to tell him when I want to go to sleep tonight and he’s going to give me something to calm the pain down a bit’, Daryl told me,it was good to know my chat with Hershel earlier on had bared fruit.

It was getting dark now, the last of the day’s birds had gone to roost, only cicadas braved the night air now. Daryl pulled a cigarette from the packet in his pocket and sparked it up, the flame of his Zippo lighter illuminated his stubbly face for a few seconds. Everyone was packing up their activities for the day, getting ready for bed.

‘When I’ve done with this cigarette, I’m gonna go get Hershel, he’s gonna give me a shot of morphine to keep this pain in my side down a bit tonight’. 'Ok, I’m gonna get into bed now’ I told Daryl.

'Are you still hurting’ Daryl asked me quietly. ‘I’m still a bit sore but it’s nothing like it was, I’ll be fine in the morning’. My pain was leaving now, any that lingered was negligible compared with last night.

'Right, I’m gonna see Hershel, won’t be long’ Daryl said as I unzipped the tent entrance.

Hershel was waiting for Daryl up at the house. He’d prepared the vial of morphine and a syringe which sat ready on a mat next to the sofa in the living room.

Daryl walked up to the door and knocked, 'come on in son’ he heard Hershel call from inside.

Daryl had developed a huge respect for Hershel after he’d stitched his wounds after his fall into the ravine.

Daryl entered the house and walked into the living room where Hershel was sat waiting for him.

‘Sit down kiddo’ Hershel told Daryl as he picked up the vial and drew the dose of morphine into the syringe.

‘Now once given you this, you should need to go back to your tent and lay down’ Hershel told Daryl, ’ you’ll feel very tired in a few minutes, but the pain will ease off for a bit and you should sleep well’.

Hershel dabbed Daryl’s arm with an alcohol swab and injected Daryl with the morphine.

‘Thanks’ Doc’ Daryl said, saying goodnight to Hershel and thanking him for helping me get through the day too.

'Anytime kiddo, now, get to your bed and rest’ Hershel replied. Hershel had a great manner, one which we really respected a lot.

Daryl arrived back at our tent, he really looked so tired. 'Here’ I said, pulling back the blanket so Daryl could position himself comfortably next to me.

He sighed a little as he lay down next to me. The exhaustion and the morphine were both battling to be the one to finally drag Daryl into sleep.

His pain had receded considerably now, and he was starting to feel warm and drowsy.

I pulled myself over to him and lay with my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his warm body some more. I felt him kiss me on the top of my hair. He drew a long sniff in, ‘your hair smells fuckin’ amazing’ he remarked with a slight giggle on his face.

‘Of course it should Daryl, you washed it for me!’ I giggled back.

We both landed up laughing, shampoo was such a rare commodity after the apocalypse. Back at the quarry I’d been used to washing my hair by swimming in the cool, clear water of the quarry lake, wonderful on warm days, not so much on the cooler ones!.

I quickly remembered one day back at the quarry when Daryl had noticed me swimming and jumped in, swam under the water and grabbed my feet from beneath. He’d scared the life out of me, I thought for a minute that a walker had managed to survive under the water and the next thing I would feel was its fatal bite.

Relief and just a dash of mad rage flooded my body as Daryl surfaced next to me with a huge Cheshire cat grin across his face. I splashed him furiously and he splashed me back in the classic Daryl Dixon gung ho style.

Without another word, he pulled me into his arms as we bobbed in the lake’s crisp water. His hands found their way to my hips and his lips locked with mine. My arms roved across the perfect landscape of Daryl’s body, my fingers felt every curve of his tanned and well-toned arms.

‘Race ya to the shore!’ Daryl quipped as his tongue left my mouth.

‘You’re on Dixon!’ I shouted as I kicked my body into a front crawl.

Of course, the strong, well worked out Daryl beat me to it by a long shot as he reached down to me and helped me to my feet on the lake’s sandy shore.

Daryl had a pair of black shorts on that clung to his body, I had my bikini on, the straps secured with little bows.

We arrived back at our tent, evening was just beginning to threaten the day.

We both crawled into our tent, our first thoughts being that we’d survived another danger filled day.

Daryl then playfully tweaked the bows that secured the top of my bikini and slowly pulled it off. His hands slowly made their way up my sides and came to a slow stop on my chest. He cupped each of my breasts in his hands as slowly kissed his way down my neck and chest. Shudders began to run down my spine as his stubble tickled my bare skin.

My hands began their journey across the unchartered territory of his body. I felt his now rock hard cock press against my thigh through his soaked shorts as he began to pick up the pace. My hands stopped just short of grasping his rock hard shaft as I playfully teased him.

His rough hands danced wildly over my back and sides as he wrapped his arms around me and gently but firmly planted me on my back as my hands tackled his wet shorts.

He fumbled for his toilet bag and pulled out the condoms.

I’d just pulled his shorts the rest of the way to his ankles when he sat upright like a king cobra preparing to strike, put both arms behind his head and said ‘will you do the honour of denying baby Dixon entry to this fucked up world’. We both laughed a little as I unwrapped the condom and began the task of rolling it on to Daryl’s aching cock.

Once I was done, Daryl repositioned himself gently on top of my body and began to kiss me feverishly as he slowly entered me. I moaned in response to his entry as he moved slowly, each slow rock of his body sent shivers of wonder through every nerve in my body.

He grabbed my tits and whispered something utterly filthy into my ear as he came, his whole body bucking like a wild horse.

I wasn’t far behind, his stubble tickled my neck as a hundred rivers of pleasure forged their courses through my body.

We both lay entangled with each other for a while, then he pulled me into his arms and we both fell asleep, worn out by our recent adventure.

We’d not been together that long but our collection of memories was growing rapidly.

I looked at Daryl, he smiled back at me. There was no chance of anything like this wonderful memory happening tonight, we were both completely shattered. As amazing as Daryl always looked, he was on the verge of falling asleep now, his eyelids looked heavy, I gazed into his tired blue eyes and felt his arm grip me a little harder as he pulled me into a long, passionate kiss.

It’d been a very long day. We were not usually in bed this early but we were both completely emotionally and physically exhausted.

I felt the warmth of Daryl’s body against mine, we adjusted a little so I was lying in the crook of his arm, my head against his chest and he buried his head down into the big pillow.

I looked at him, he was sound asleep now. I closed my eyes and let the slow rhythm of his breathing and the warmth of his body lull me to sleep.

If this was the day’s conclusion, I could think of far worse ways to end a day than tucked snugly in the arms of my Daryl.


End file.
